Minor characters (Kenji FC)
Below are various minor characters that appear in the solo works of User:Kenji Hiroshi. They all appear during Bleach: The Coven War, which is the new Fanon Canon project. The vast majority serve as recurring unseated officers of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, though some serve as minor recurring antagonists. Momoko :Main article -- Momoko (FC). Ace :Main article -- Ace (FC). Kichō Sayaka :Main article -- Kichō Sayaka (FC). Mikado Sayaka :Main article -- Mikado Sayaka (FC). Sakae :Main article -- Sakae (FC). Maria Hill | birthday = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | affiliation = Hotaru's Witches | previous affiliation = | occupation = Policewoman | previous occupation = | team = Evening Primrose | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka | base of operations = | power = | equipment = | story debut = Bleach: The Coven War | roleplay debut = A Giving Soul }} Maria Hill is a policewoman who is an acquaintance and situational ally to Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka. She lives in Houston, Texas, and is aware of Michael Davis's status as a . Maria's true allegiance however lies with the Evening Primrose and Hotaru Hiroshi's followers. Appearance Maria is a tall woman with an hourglass-shaped figure, with black-coloured hair tied up in a ponytail with long bangs. She often wears a policewoman's uniform.The Watchful Soul Personality Maria possesses enough restraint to seek more qualified help when spiritual matters intersect with her usual work as a policewoman.A Giving Soul She has shown to be an adept liar: Kenji was initially unaware of her allegiance to the Evening Primrose and funnelling of false information to him until Jenna Sheppard informed him.The Departing Soul She also showed herself to be knowledgeable regarding spiritual races, and immediately recognised Jenna as a . History Maria was familiar with the Evening Primrose cult that arose following the , and helped Kenji and Van by providing them with a base-of-operations in the form of an old dilapidated factory when the two arrived to investigate the cults. She would routinely inform Kenji whenever she discovered potential leads.The Coven War (event)#Later events Some of these leads where red-herrings as Maria herself was a member of the Evening Primrose cult. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach: The Coven War. Act I *Pre-A Giving Soul *A Giving Soul (mentioned) *The Watchful Soul *The Departing Soul (mentioned) *The Fledgling Soul (mentioned) Equipment *' :' a semi-automatic pistol used by the . She used it to no avail against an attacking . Powers and Abilities *'Spiritual Awareness:' Maria possesses the requisite spiritual power and awareness to interact fully with spiritual beings and . *'Aim:' As a trained policewoman Maria has keen aim with a firearm. Author's notes Behind the scenes *The characters of Ace, Kichō and Mikado are recycled from the author's primary story-line. They all served as second generation Lieutenants amongst the Ryū Order which was led by the author's primary character. Momoko, who was added as a fourth member shortly thereafter, also had her origin in the author's primary story-line. She is based somewhat on Momoko Kazuki whilst incorporating aspects from the now non-canon Alma Shizuka. The same is true of Sakae though the only real similarity is their shared status as villainous characters. References & notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female